


The Crazier One

by Leni



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan comes home to a bit of Gilmore-sponsored chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crazier One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzidore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzidore/gifts).



> Written for Marlex at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/512571.html?thread=74846267#t74846267). Prompt: **You’re mad, bonkers, off your head! But I’ll tell you a secret: all the best people are**.

The kitchen had never been his area of expertise, but even a pampered heir like Logan Huntzberger knew that every surface should not be covered by a multitude of cereal boxes, every brand and type of milk, several bottles of yogurt, and - strangest of all, when that kitchen was shared by Rory Gilmore - sliced bananas, apples, and other fruits he couldn't identify in their sliced forms.

"Are you sick?" he asked, not knowing of any other reason for his girlfriend to pick something healthy for dinner. Though, maybe the cereal made up for it?

Rory shook her head, apparently too busy to answer verbally.

He would never have guessed that pouring a bit of Captain Crunch and 1% milk into a bowl required such concentration, but that was life with Ace: a surprise every day. Another surprise was that they had so many bowls at home - and soup plates, and small pots, and even mugs and glasses; and all of them obviously used within the last few hours.

No wait. He'd never seen that Tweety mug. Or the one with a Jane Austen quote. "So... did you visit your mom?"

"Uh-huh," she said, her voice muffled as she tried her concoction. It didn't seem like it made much of an impression, because she put the bowl down and actually faced him. "She says hi, and to ask whether you're coming to next week's town festival."

He didn't bother to ask what they were celebrating. Stars Hollow didn't need much of an excuse to throw a party, and the few he'd heard hadn't made much sense from an outsider's point of view.

"I'll try to clear my schedule," he promised anyway. Rory's little town was an experiment gone wild, but it did have its charms.

Especially since it made Rory smile.

Just like this.

"Nice," she said. "Mom will probably try to rope you into winning prizes for her. She'll be wanting some bigger stuffed toys this time, mister; and you're her only hope."

Because, perhaps, unlike his girlfriend and her mother, Logan bothered to _aim_ when he played at a fair booth. "Can't I just buy her one?" That got him a raised eyebrow and that little sigh that meant he was an incurable city boy. "All right, all right," he relented. "I'll do my best."

"That's all Lorelai wants." She thought it over a little. "If all fails, scare Kirk into giving it up."

To be sincere, the lanky odd man scared _him_. Logan refused to tell Rory that, though. "Or I could _buy_ the thing, Ace."

"You're no fun," she scolded him, but smiled. "Oh well. As long as mom is happy."

Well, this was progress. It was no secret that Lorelai wasn't too fond of him, and Logan had given up on endearing himself to her through his usual means. Which left him to make Lorelai's only daughter happy and treat her right, and hope that eventually she'd forget about the stupid things he'd done that first year.

"Sure. And, ah...." How exactly did one say this? "What's for dinner, Ace?"

Blue eyes gave him a puzzled look, which he answered with a sweep of a hand around the kitchen. 

"Oh! Right." Her smile grew sheepish, and she looked around as if just realizing she was in the eye of a very unique tornado. "I'm, uh, looking for breakfast."

"I'd say you found it," Logan said, wondering whether he should point out that it was nine at night.... Nah. Whatever her reasoning would be, he only had a thirty-percent chance of grasping it. "Twenty times over, perhaps."

"Okay. I'm looking for a _favorite_ breakfast. Again." She pouted. "This is the fourth time since I left Stars Hollow. I miss Luke's."

Somehow, this actually fell within that previously quoted thirty percent. "You got tired of Fruity Loops and milk, with a topping of strawberry yogurt?"

Her eyes widened, and her lips curled into a happy grin. Brownie points for the observant boyfriend, oh yes. "Yep. I'm close, too. I can feel it." She showed him her latest mix and dipped her spoon into it. Her grin fell. "Okay. I'm not _too_ close, but I'm getting there!"

She better, after having turned the kitchen into a disaster area he doubted would be back to its pristine form for breakfast the next morning. "Ace," he said, knowing he was smiling even though he should be aghast at the mess, "you're crazy."

Rory didn't even glance at him, too busy considering between the bananas and the peach yogurt. "It's a confirmed rumor, by now," she agreed easily, shaking her head as she put the bananas down (of course she didn't pick those) and moving to choose a brand of milk.

"No, really. Absolutely mad."

"Mmm-hmmmm."

She put the ingredients together into one of the few clean mugs - one of his, this time, with a fierce-looking Yale bulldog printed on it - and added some cereal into it. Logan watched, still smiling, as she sniffed at the mix, then shook her head and put it down with a sigh.

"Completely, utterly nuts." He started walking toward her, taking advantage that she was between experiments to slip his arms around her. She wriggled against his hug, but relented when he kissed the top of her head. "Yup. That's you in your very nutty nutshell, Ace."

"You obviously haven't come to a Friday night dinner in too long," she said. "That'll remind you of who is the sane Gilmore in this town."

He tried not to shudder. Being under the scrutiny of all her neighbors in Stars Hollow was nothing compared to sharing a meal with Emily and Richard. He liked the older couple, but he'd rather keep their acquaintance to very public venues with lots of alcohol involved. "Bring it on. I'm their favorite anyway."

"No, you're not!"

Logan grinned. Not when compared to Rory, of course. But between him and her other boyfriends? "Oh yes, I am. They love me. They want to keep me around." He hugged her a little tighter. "They wouldn't mind if we stayed together forever." Rory tensed a little. Logan laughed it off and loosened his grasp. He didn't like it when his folks meddled in his private life, either. "But don't mind them. What I'm trying to tell you is that I love my crazy, nutty girlfriend."

"You do?"

"She's my favorite, Ace." He turned her around, almost liking how she smelled of milk and fruit. "Tell you a secret: she's the very best."

"You're not too bad either, Huntzberger." Rory smiled before leaning up for a kiss. "Have you considered that you may be the crazier one, if you like this girlfriend so much?"

"I said 'love'," he corrected her, grinning back. "And I also love your concern for my sanity. That means you love me too?"

She rolled her eyes, but nodded and kissed his chin before pulling away. "Now shoo, and leave me to the wonders of the most important meal of the day."

Logan eyed the chaotic labyrinth of ingredients and discarded mixes. He hadn't realized he was a bit of a neat freak until Rory moved in. "You need a hand with the dishes?"

She looked as if he'd made the most amazing pot of coffee _and_ had picked the movie that matched her mood without needing to consult with her. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "I'll wash, I'll dry, and you-" he gave her the look that had never failed to get him company through the night "-will owe me big, Ace."

Rory's answering smile said that she knew that look.

And that she didn't mind it at all.

A bit of housework was well worth that smile, Logan thought.

 

The End  
01/12/14


End file.
